danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Prologue
Prologue: Meeting the Gifted Criminals of Hope's Peak Prison Kazuko's POV ... ... ... Dark? I woke up in a very dark classroom. No sunlight or anything, just a pitch of darkness. My name is Kazuko Kanade and I am the . I was on my way to Hope's Peak Academy cause I was scouted by the very staff itself. I was a producer in music and I have won awards in making music especially if it's an acoustic guitar and a piano. I was really excited but then everything just seems so black... What happened? " " I asked myself as I was absorbing the surroundings. I couldn't remember a thing. I tried to remember but my head just keep throbbing like it's about to burst. Everything looks so scary like I'm in a horror movie. The classroom is kinda old yet it still a but futuristic. The tables, Monitor everything is futuristic. The windows are all barred and wired up. It looks like it's to keep someone or something from getting in AND out. I excited the classroom and entered the hallway. Even the hallway looks like a barren wasteland. it looks like the grass are everywhere and other plants just keep growing out of the corner. " " I asked myself once again, worried that the possibility of me being alone here is huge. Everywhere I go seems like it's the same till I heard someone. " " I heard a boy said and what luck! Someone IS here besides me. " " I called the boy out. " " The boy said. He had green hair with a black shirt and a loose hoodie jacket and jeans. He also has a cute little teddy bear hanging on his shoulder. " " He asked me " " I introduced myself " " He introduced himself... But... " " He questioned me " " I said but all he did was smiled and said " " He said kinda sad. " " He said as I nodded then he motioned the stairs leading down. I followed him down stairs and saw that this school is actually pretty huge " " I said. Its like a huge corridor of some sort. " " We both headed down the hallway when we meet a young guy who has silver hair, blue shirt with a long scarf and a mask hiding his face he also wears a seemingly leather pants of some sorts. " " Rantarou said. The "Zero" guy seems to be thinking hard on something. " " Rantarou called to him " " He looked at Rantarou then at me " " " " He sighed through his mask " " He said as he looked at me with his gaze. " " I said happily " " He asked him with a smile. " " He said to me " " I said excitedly " " Wow... I though Ninja's are a thing in the past but it looks like some are still present in our modern years. " " " " I said happily to him " " Was all he said. Thanks to that mask I can't read his expressions. Great " " Rantarou said leaving Zero to nod and left. I followed him and saw 2 doors on the left hallway while 3 others on our right side signalling their classrooms. " " I asked him " " And with that we entered the 1st door. And inside was a huge and I mean HUGE Library. " " I shouted then I hear a " " Another guy came out of the loads of books. He has red short hair and he is wearing his glasses. At to top it all he wears a black and red looking uniform with black leather shoes. " " Rantarou said behind me " " He said adjusting his glasses " " He asked me " " " ." He introduce himself " " I said shock. I mean a teacher already? Even I know that isn't possible. " " He said to me with a smile. " ." " ." Rantarou said " " He said with a smile. Hehe, with a teacher like this, The children must be glad to have him as a teacher. Heck, maybe if I had kids maybe I should let him tutor them " ." And with that he disappeared in the pile of books. " " " ." We exited the room and entered the next one. And this one was a cafeteria. and I see two more students in here. One who looks... Really intimidating to get close to and another one with a red ribbon on top of her head. " " The two looked at our way one of them came to us and he's the guy who I said with an intimidating look... I mean he's only wearing a sleeveless jacket with a visible scar on his right chest with jogging pants. And his barefooted, bandages on his stomach area and hands and also a bandanna on his head. " " He shouted angry. " " The little girl with the red ribbon on her head said to him. " " He pointed at me and " ." " ." He said scratching the back of his neck. " " I smiled at the girl. She on the other hand is wearing her Brown uniform with white knee high socks and leather shoes. she also has a black looking cape. " " An Advertiser and a Brawler. Quite an unusual pair. " " I asked them " ." He said " ." She apologize to Takeshi. " ." He seems to care about her " " I asked them " ." He said but Rantarou on the other hand " ." He said and I got shocked at that. " ." He said this time scratching his head. " " I said, amaze at his work. He truly is the . " " " " He than ran into the kitchen of the cafeteria. He was flustered then he got angry all of a sudden? Geez his short tempered. " " " " She said hiding inside her cape. " " Rantarou suggested. " " " |Green}}." Rantarou finished. " " I said eyes shining " " She said now cowering in her cape. " ." I said to her. She nodded and was about to walk away until *CRAAASH!* " " " " And with that Himeno runs off. Me and Rantarou left the cafeteria to avoid any trouble that might happen in there. " " And with that we went on. We finally reached the exit door of this school and... " " We finally reached outside. And saw the ceiling of this entire place again. " ." Rantarou said " " I asked him and he just close his eyes. " ." He said. Why does this place just keeps gets creepier by the minute. " ." Rantarou reassured me. " ." I said to him with a smile, not wanting to worry him. We walked around and fair enough. This place looks like a High School Campus. Its really huge I will tell you that. The center square was filled with plants and flowers and there we found two more students near the center fountain. " ." A girl with light purple hair with a white sundress top with a pink rabbit hoodie jacket with sandals. " " He wave to them " ." He said. " " I asked the man who has gray hair with a peach long sleeve shirt and a white lab coat he also a black pants with brown leather shoes. " " He was interrupted by the purple hair girl " " She said " ." He said as he held out a hand for the girl to reach " ." Eh~ Other half? So are these two lovers? Looks like it to me hehe. " ." I said to them " ." Kurosaki said blushing " " Aria asked us. " ." Rantarou replied " ." " " Aria said depress. " ." Kurosaki said " " " ." Kurosaki left with Aria tagging along. and soon we too, left the area but found ourselves outside our dormitory. " " I said to Rantarou " ." with a thumbs up. We entered the dormitory and this place is a two floor up. But this place seems luxurious... I mean the stairs looks like a grand staircase. We looked around and saw three students here. One of them approached us and he was wearing a really good butler outfit. Could he be... " ." " ." He looked at me next and " ." I knew it! " ." " " One of the other people came up to us as well. Also the girl has black hair and had glasses on, she also wore some sort of sailor style uniform. But she seems to wear a black school jacket on it with a red tie. I stood up straight and introduced myself " ." As I introduced myself the said girl she introduced herself "I see. Nice to meet you as well then " ." she adjust her glasses. " " I asked her " " Was all she said. Talk about rude. " ." Rantarou said patting my back. " . He is both hard-working and gently-man-like as some girls say. But his heart remains true and ever stay loyal to his master. Rumor has it that he was a butler to one of the President of a famous state Company|Green}}." "... ... ..." Yukio was silently watching us from afar, while Shinnosuke on the other hand " ." He said in a calm gesture. " ." Wow... No mistakes what so ever? " ." And with that he bow and entered a room that looks like a Janitor's Closet. That leaves the girl that has a flower on her head. " ." I said to her " ." She said "No its fine! So um... I'm Kazuko Kanade, and I am the Super High School Level Musician." " ." ... EEEEHHHH?!?!!? " " I asked her. " OH. MY. GOD!!!! " She sweat a little embarrassed. " " Rantarou questioned behind me " " " ." She said " ." I said to her. " " She said with thumbs up and I fist pumped " " Rantarou said before I interrupted him " ." We headed into the Dormitory Storage Room and this time we saw two student " " A girl with light pale skin and light pink hair yelled at a boy who has weird looking ears " " " ." Rantarou said. Three? But there's only two here. Welp, mind as well interrupt those two first " " She said " " I asked shock " " The boy said regaining his composure " ." I said to him " ." He smiled " " He said a bit upset. " " I introduce myself to them " ." He said to me with a smile. " " ... ... ... " " She said bringing up the mood. " ." I said " " She said. As she was talking, Oz was about to slip away until " " She yelled letting Oz ran away " " and with that, she left also. "..." Rantarou was silent. I suddenly feel a very cold air around and then " I know your in here... Please, come out."Green}}" Itsuki? As I was searching around a young boy appeared right behind me with a very pale expression. " " I yelled at the top of my lungs "... ... ..." He stared at me with his dark purple eyes... I was really shivering " " Was he said " ." " " I said to him while pointing at the young boy angrily. I mean he IS the one who scared me! "..." He was silent again. And then he finally... Sobbed?! " " " " He walk past me and... I saw the most fluffy scene of my life. " ." Rantarou said hugging the boy "... ... ..." And with that he parted away from him and " ." He said patting his back " ... OCCULT?!?! His into those kind of stuff?! " " " " He said in a whisper " ." I said to him. The boy seems to be wearing a black robe and... He has some scars all over his arms. " " I asked him "..." He looked down and suddenly in a blink of an eye. " " He said " ." Rantarou said. " " I asked him as he nodded " ." He said in a soft voice " ." He requested " " I said as I fist pumped. " " " ." He pointed and " " His been found out easily. " ." Rantarou said and with that we left the storage room and the dormitory itself. We walked around and we saw huge monument statue and underneath it was a young girl. She's wearing some sort of military outfit. " ." She said " ." I said to her. " ." She introduce herself. " " I asked her " ." She said " ." " ." She was silent. " ." Rantarou said. " ." She hummed. " " She asked " " " she should be at the gates|Brown}}." The gates? So there IS a way out! " " " ." The two of us left the areas as we wave goodbye to Yukinoko. We made it to the gate and like Yukinoko said, the girl "Miaya" was there " " I asked her " " She said " " She said pointing at me " " " ." " " " " An Engineer. Wait... " " " " I... Ikemen? " " Rantarou said. " " She yelled at the top of her lungs. " ." Rantarou said. But didn't she said she was an Engineer? " " He asked her in a serious face " ." She said pissed. " ." I said " " ... ... ... We sweat dropped. "Hmm... Looks like that's all the place we can get to see. Except the Gymnasium." The Gymnasium? Hmm I don't know if it's worth checking it out but... "Let's go and try to unite with the others. Yukio said that once we're all done. We will meet up at the Dormitory Rest Spot." Rantarou said and so, we went to the resting zone of the Dormitory Building. "Looks like everyone is here." Yukio said. "Okay... What did we found out?" Rantarou was the first one to speak "Well... The all so scary building you guys said was actually a School Building. I investigate each room, and each room is a classroom. Complete with a Cafeteria and a Library." He said. The others also reported, the first one is Kikuri "Well... The are other places we looked at are lock. We couldn't get through. Not to mention unbreakable." Kikuri said not looking very happy about that but she continued "OH! there's also a basement area... But let's not talk about that..." she finished "Me and the others examined the walls around this entire place as well. And it looks like even we couldn't escaped it. And also we can't even destroy it, we try bashing it with a bunch of stuff... Didn't work along with climbing up, unfortunately." Xandu finished his part as he adjusted his glasses. And with that, They all said there piece... ... ... Wait. "Hmm... Hey guys?" I wanted to know something, even though I might know there answers."H-How did we all get here?" I asked them. The all looked at each other having no clue as well. Kikuri said "Well... I was on my way to Hope's Peak Academy when all of a sudden... I feel dizzy and I passed out from it." Himeno replied "T-The same thing happened to m-me!" Everyone looked at each other and it seems like we all experienced the same thing. "Isn't it a bit weird that we all experienced the same thing?" Xandu said. As we're digging into that thought, an announcement suddenly rang "Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong attention all students! This is the Headmaster! All students please go to the Gymnasium immediately!" it said. "The Gymnasium?" Shinnosuke said surprised. Takeshi on the other hand seems really mad "What are we waiting for?! We need answers and the Head Master might knows what!" Takeshi said. Kikuri on the other hand is against it "I don't know about this Takeshi... Something doesn't feel right." Himeno and Itsuki we're with her "B-B-Big sis is r-r-right! It could be... Dangerous." She whispered behind her "I can foresee something... And I sense something ominous... Something really dark..." Itsuki said holding his book real tight. "Nonetheless, we need to go. Even if it's dangerous, what choice do we have." Rantarou countered. All of us seem to have no other option. "C'mon guys! Maybe... We really might find some answers if we go." I said to them. Matsuri pat me on the back and said "Yeah! Kazuko is right! C'mon, what do we got to loose! We might find other students there!" And with that, everyone's hopes rise seeing as there IS a chance that might happened. "Well then. Let's go then." Yukio said as she is the first to go. Followed by Xandu, Takeshi, Shinnosuke, Matsuri, Yukinoko and Zero "No choice huh... Geez! Alright let's get this over with!" Kikuri said confidently. So she was followed by Himeno, Itsuki, Aria, Kurosaki, Miaya, and Oz. "Shall we Kazuko?" Rantarou motioned me so we can go together. Luckily for him... Mostly me since the way there seems scary, I agreed. We walked down the road to the gymnasium and as we went inside, everyone is in. "Where's the Headmaster?" I asked them and Oz's only replied "Not here yet maybe?" "Dammit! Where the hell is this so called "Headmaster" of this horrible place!" Takeshi yelled obviously angry and at that moment "What are you calling "horrible place"?!" shouted from somewhere. And from there... The "Headmaster" pops out! "A... T-Teddy Bear?" Himeno said and it replied "I'm no Teddy Bear! I'm Monokuma! The Headmaster of this Place!" It said. "Welcome Students! To Hope's Peak Prison Academy!" He yelled merrily but as he was about to continue, Kikuri yelled "P-Prison School?! What do you mean Prison School?!" "Ora? You didn't know? You all are here in Hope's Peak very own Prison School for the Gifted Ones!" Again, he said cheerfully. "Why are we in a Prison School?" I asked the Headmaster but he chuckled and say "Hmm? You don't know? You guys are criminals!" It said "C-Criminals?! We are NOT criminals!" Kikuri yelled. "Oh but actually you are!" Monokuma said "What?" Shinnosuke paled at that "And what crime have we committed?" Yukinoko questioned him "Oh that doesn't matter so I'm not gonna answer that!~" Monokuma said "Hey you bastard! You better start answering questions or I'll--" He was cut by mid sentence when all of a sudden something almost shot him "W-What in the?!" "Oops~ Be careful! Anyone forming any harm happening to the Headmaster will be punished by Death!" Monokuma said "Why are we trapped here? And why are you keeping us here." Yukio said glaring coldly at the bear "Now now~ Little miss glasses! I will tell you why your here!" When is announcing what happened a pedestal appeared and he jumped on it. "Your main purpose here... Is to feel Despair for everyone's amusement!" He shouted. "Despair? Everyone's Amusement?" Kurosaki questioned. "In short... You guys will be having a... Killing Game!" He shouted merrily And with that said and done everyone panicked "K-Killing Game?!" Matsuri yelled "Yes! That's right! All of you will be having your very own Killing game! Upupupu! This is gonna be fun." Monokuma said "T-There's no way! There's no way we're gonna follow your game!" I told Monokuma but as he turn "Oh? And why not?" He said "Its because we're not murderers!" I told the sadistic bear. "Upupup... But your all criminals. So killing shouldn't be a problem." "I-I-I told all of you... The darkness is upon us... And I can see it... Getting darker" Itsuki said trembling "Upupupu... Well, Since you guys are so stubborn. Let me share you guys a secret~" Monokuma said "S-Secret?" Aria questioned "And what might that be?" Yukio asked "Upupupu~ Well... How long are you guys asleep when you first awakened?" Monokuma asked us. "H-How are we suppose to--" Miaya about to question when she remembered something "Ding Ding! Oz! How much time have we been asleep~?!" She asked the A.I. Robot. "... ... ..." Oz was silent. He opened his eyes and said "I... Do not know Master." He said to Miaya. "W-What?! I added a day function in you! So you HAVE to know!" Miaya yelled at him. "I'm sorry Master... But the only recording I have in me is... The day when we are heading to Hope's Peak Academy... And it is stated... About a... Long Time ago." Oz said "L-Long time... Ago?" Himeno asked "So we don't know how long have we been here?!" Miaya questioned "That's right! Who knows, You guys might have been here for a week, month, year~? Upupupu~ I wonder what is happening outside! As well as your families~" He said in an evil way "Our... Families?" Matsuri asked "Upupupu! I cannon wait to see this entire Prison School for the Gifted Ones turn into a Bloodbath between Hope and Despair! Upupupupu!" And with that he vanished. Leaving all of us in the Gymnasium. Everyone is staring at one another. Who to trust or who to not trust... This horrible place has become our bery own gaves. But... Even I know... All of us are not giving up! Prologue End. Next Time: Ch 1 Let's Get Into School! Death Time Class Matsuri: Time to go Wild! Himeno: N-N-N-No way!!! Itsuki: The dark... It's rising... Zero: Whoever it is, there not getting away. Xandu: Calm down and assess the situation Shinnosuke: I'm doing this to protect! Aria: But it must be him! Kurosaki: Let me see... Kikuri: I guess it wouldn't hurt to try~ Yukinoko: I... My apologies. Takeshi: This is frustrating! Oz: Huh? Then it must have been... Yukio: You see, Trust is never to believe in. Miaya: I'll get to say when this is over bitch! Rantarou: I'm ready... Kazuko: Whatever happens, I won't go down without a fight! Category:RenChronomio